icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Quinn
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 1983 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 1983 | career_end = 1996 }} Daniel Peter Quinn (born June 1, 1965 in Ottawa, Ontario) is a retired professional ice hockey centre who played in the National Hockey League (NHL) for 14 seasons. Playing career Quinn was drafted 13th overall by the Calgary Flames in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft, while he was playing for the Belleville Bulls of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). Quinn made his debut with Calgary halfway through the next season, scoring 52 points in 54 games. When he was called up he had been leading the OHL in scoring with 59 points. Quinn was traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins on November 12, 1986 for Mike Bullard. It was in Pittsburgh where Quinn would have the most individual success, as he scored a career high 40 goals in 1987–88, and a career-high 94 points the next season. Quinn was traded to the Vancouver Canucks in 1990, and that started a period where Quinn played for 7 teams in 5 years. Quinn was alleged to have raped a woman at a party in 1992. He was released by the Minnesota North Stars, the team he was playing for at the time. The police did not decide to press charges, and Quinn was back in the NHL the next season. Quinn retired in November, 1996 after being released by the Pittsburgh Penguins. Awards *Pittsburgh's Player's Players Award (1986–87 co-winner) Career statistics Regular season Playoffs Season Team League GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM 1981–82 Belleville Bulls OHL 67 19 32 51 41 - - - - - 1982–83 Belleville Bulls OHL 70 59 88 147 27 4 2 6 8 2 1983–84 Belleville Bulls OHL 24 23 36 59 12 - - - - - 1983–84 Calgary Flames NHL 54 19 33 52 20 8''' '''3 5''' '''8 4''' '''1984–85 Calgary Flames NHL 74 20 38 58 22 3''' '''0 0''' '''0 0''' '''1985–86 Calgary Flames NHL 78 30 42 72 44 18 8''' '''7 15 10 1986–87 Calgary Flames NHL 16 3''' '''6 9''' '''14 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1986–87 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 64 28 43 71 40 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1987–88 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 70 40 39 79 50 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1988–89 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 79 34 60 94 102 11 6''' '''3 9''' '''10 1989–90 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 41 9''' '''20 29 22 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1989–90 Vancouver Canucks NHL 37 16 18 34 27 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1990–91 Vancouver Canucks NHL 64 18 31 49 46 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1990–91 St. Louis Blues NHL 14 4''' '''7 11 20 13 4''' '''7 11 32 1991–92 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 67 11 26 37 26 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1992–93 Minnesota North Stars NHL 11 0''' '''4 4''' '''6 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1993–94 SC Bern Switz. 25 13 18 31 56 - - - - - 1993–94 Ottawa Senators NHL 13 7''' '''0 7''' '''6 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1994–95 EV Zug Switz. 7 7 6 13 26 - - - - - 1994–95 Los Angeles Kings NHL 44 14 17 31 32 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1995–96 Ottawa Senators NHL 28 6''' '''18 24 24 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1995–96 Detroit Vipers IHL 4 0 5 5 2 - - - - - 1995–96 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 35 7''' '''14 21 22 12 1''' '''4 5''' '''6 1996–97 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 16 0''' '''3 3''' '''10 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 14 seasons NHL career 805 266 419 685 533 65 22 26 48 62 International play *Played for Team Canada in the 1987 World Championships. International Statistics References External links *Hockey Draft Central * *''Total Hockey'' (Second Edition), Editor - Dan Diamond, ISBN 1–892129–85-X {Vipers player] Category:Born in 1965 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Belleville Bulls alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:SC Bern players Category:Retired in 1996